Application developers typically rely on an integrated development environment (IDE) to develop applications. At some point, however, due to advancements in IDE technology, a developer may choose to discontinue use of an old, familiar IDE and opt for a new, better IDE. Further, if a developer wishes to retain applications written using a source code associated with the old IDE, then the developer should ensure that the new IDE is compatible with the source code in which the old applications were written. Otherwise, the developer may have to recode the old applications using a source code associated with the new IDE. And, as most developers know, recoding can consume considerable time and resources.
To avoid recoding, most developers choose a new IDE that is merely a meager improvement over their trusted old IDE. As such, a developer may not be able to take advantage of a rich pool of resources and tools associated with other IDEs. Thus, a need exists for methods, devices and/or systems that facilitate 21 source code migration between IDEs, which, in turn, will allow developers more flexibility in choosing between IDEs. Various exemplary methods, devices and/or systems are presented below that address this need and/or other needs associated with upgrade or migration of projects, code, etc. between IDEs and/or associated resources.